


Alice in . . . Alice the Vampire Slayer

by HonorSkywalker



Series: Vampire Slayer Possibilities [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice of Wonderland, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter their way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice in . . . Alice the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge:  
> * Choose any character not from the Buffy-verse to become a Slayer.  
> * The character should be female or like that guy from the Anime and be forced to change genders for some reason beyond there control such as falling into a mystical lake.  
> * Describe a situation when she or even he has to fight as the Slayer.  
> * It can be funny, serious, romantic, or full of action.  
> * The characters from the Buffy-verse don't have to be involved.  
> * Can be more than one fandom involved.

**ALICE OF WONDERLAND**

**IN**

**ALICE THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

 

** ~ ~ The Introduction ~ ~ **

Alice of Wonderland had lived an adventuress life, filled with lots of fun and very little sense.

She had been a Queen of Wonderland for not much and a whole lot of time now and she felt it was time to visit the normal world once again.

So she slipped through the mirror that was her main gateway between worlds and ended up in what appeared to be a castle imbued with magic.

Oh how fun, she thought as she watched the pictures moving in the paintings or rather the paintings moving in the picture frames.

She clapped her hands in joy and beamed in happiness as the characters in the pictures waved back at her, and then she waved to them.

She hadn't come to the normal world or not so normal world to just visit it however.

She had had a dream when she was actually awake that asked her if she wanted a power to help some peoples. 

At least that was how she interpreted it.

And as Alice had ever so much fun when she was helping peoples and the adventures to be had that it involved she decided to accept the special power.

But as she had been in Wonderland when she received the power she wasn't quite sure exactly how it had changed her, except for the special visions she received telling her, well actually politely asking her, to help peoples who need the help.

So that was how she ended up here in this magical castle, wondering what new fun would be had in this place.

In very little time the 8 year old looking Alice ended up in front of a very large doorway that was open and she happily skipped through it only to find that it was filled with lots and lots of kids who were dressed in dresses and furs and all sorts of things.

She was about to announce her presence as only a Queen of Wonderland could when a voice rang out in the surprisingly quiet eating hall.

"Granny Alice," and to her side was another girl with blonde hair and wearing a beautiful set of radish earrings and a pretty blue ribbon in her hair skipping towards her.

Alice couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. "Luna" she squealed and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

They hugged for quite a while but not quite long enough when they were interrupted by a bunch of meanies.

But Luna and Alice ignored them when they tried to speak to them and instead spoke to each other as it should be.

"What going on?" Alice asked Luna.

"Well it's like this," Luna began and then went on to describe that not very nice creatures had invaded the school and had caused poor Harry, the young man with the funny magic, to have to go fight some dragons, mermaids and meanies, most likely because of the Rotfang conspiracy.

Alice seriously listened to her granddaughters concerns and reacted accordingly, mainly by getting Luna to introduce her to Harry. 

After all if he was to become her future grandson then she should get to know him better now then shouldn't she?

They skipped their way over to him as only someone in their family could and Luna introduced them.

"Harry, this is my grand mum Alice Queen of Wonderland, Granny this is my Harry who has the strange name of the Boy-Who-Lived." She looked puzzled for a second "But how can you be the boy who lived if your still alive?" she pondered.

Harry looked at her in fond amusement, "you know I have no idea, it wasn't my choice to name me that."

Alice added her two sparklings worth, "you should make another name for yourself she suggested, "like the boy who likes ice cream."

"Or the male-who-likes-dominoes" Luna offered.

"Maybe, Hello-there-how-are-you?" Alice again.

"Harry-who-was-here-Potter?" he offered his own suggestion. 

Luna and Alice laughed and clapped at that then said in unison, "Hello Harry-who-was-here-Potter."

A chuckle to the side made the trio become aware of someone near them getting there attention.

It was an older man wearing a delightfully colorful dress in blue with shooting stars dancing lively all over it.

"Yes, and who are you?" Alice asked regally with hands on her hips and a serious as she can be expression on her face.

"Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and you?"

Alice looked to her sons daughter, silently asking her to introduce her. 

Luna smiled back, "Professor Dumbledore, may I introduce my Grandma Queen Alice of Wonderland."

Alice curtsied to him and he bowed to her, then both straightened with twinkles in their eyes.

Then they both burst out into laughter.

"It's been a long time Alice."

"You too Albus, you've changed a lot."

Albus patted his beard a bit "I've gotten hairier."

"Albus!" a feminine voice rang out sharply, "this is not the time to sit around doing nothing, we have to continue with everything."

"Calm down Minerva." He sighed then looked apologetically at Alice, "I'm sorry my dear, but the show really must go on".

Alice just smiled back. "Don't worry Albus, why don't you and Harry-who-was-here-Potter get going whilst Luna and I catch up."

"Are you going to stick around for the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

"Yes."

"Well then why don't you bunk with Luna whilst you are here, or would you prefer your own room."

"Staying with Luna is fine."

"Well we'll leave you ladies to it then, have fun," with that Albus and Harry went out to the room behind the teachers table.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ Scenes of them enjoying time with each other ~ ~**

** (Harry, Luna, and Alice) **

Harry was sitting outside in one of the smaller rarely used courtyards that Hogwarts provided.

He was sulking due to how the rest of the school was treating him.

Luna and Alice kidnapped him and took him to play their version Croquet instead.

Harry had a great time.

** (Harry, Luna, Alice and Albus) **

Tea time was an interesting time with the foursome, especially when the Mad Hatter and company joined them.

They had a lot of fun together.

Then they had a game of Ten Pin Bowling together with Albus teaching them how to play it, before adding their own twist to it.

It was a great time.

** (Alice & Albus) **

Alice & Albus were enjoying a private tea party of their own, both adding adding Lemon drops to their teas and playing a funny game of Chess with the pieces even more unique then normally used in the magical world.

They were talking about the old days when they had grown up together, and laughing while having a good time.

When they were alone Alice was in her adult body, still looking deceivingly younger then she really was.

She changed back to her little girl self before she left the Headmasters office.

** (HP, LL, Alice, Albus & others) **

Another game, this time an amalgamation of Ten Pin Bowling and Croquet.

The regular four were joined by an interesting variety of others including the Weasley Twins, Rose Zeller, Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini , Professor Filius Flitwick and the White Rabbit.

Needless to say that the game was filled with chaos and a lot of fun and was followed with an even more chaotic tea party. 

Another great time was had by all.

** (Luna, Harry) **

Music played by a variety of odd creatures while Luna led Harry along in a bizarre yet fun dance.

It involved moving their bodies in weird ways and turning and twisting and at one stage doing something that looked like the birdie dance mixed with the hokey pokey.

Harry couldn't stop smiling as he was twirled around the makeshift dance floor.

** (Luna, Harry) **

Luna and Harry were sitting together, keeping each other company, and reading Mr Lovegood's publication whilst discussing the articles inside it. 

** (Harry) **

Harry had just learned about what the first task was from Cedric and was quietly having a panic attack. 

Well that's what he would be doing, except that he already knew what was coming since Luna had already told him and had already told him what he was to do.

Luna was very bossy about it. 

Harry just said "Yes Dear."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ The First Task ~ ~**

By the time that the first task was to begin, Harry wasn't worried at all.

He had a list of things that he could and couldn't do along with a bag that Luna had insisted that he carry with him for the task.

Harry did as ordered.

The others had already picked up their little dragons, and Harry hummed a tune that Luna had made him memorize, before he picked up the remarkably calm little dragon creature.

The others just stared at him in shock.

Harry ignored them.

He liked the little one and wondered if Luna would like to keep him. 

He carefully placed it in the small basket that Luna had provided, not even asking whether he could keep it or not.

He also grabbed the others creatures and added them to the basket.

Then the contestants were told their task.

No one was too terribly surprised.

The Hufflepuff went first.

The French girl followed him.

Then the Asian, no Russian, yes/no? What was he again? The foreign young man went next.

In the privacy of the tent Harry got himself prepared. 

And then it was Harry's turn.

He skipped out of the tent and made his way to where the Dragon was, leaving the crowd shocked when they saw him.

He was naked as the day he was born except for the loin cloth and the native tribal jewelery from a far off nation that Luna had gotten on one of her and her dad's trips hunting for the Crumple horned Snorkack.

Harry walked right up to the dragon and spoke the words that Luna had made him memorize and performed the movements that she had made him practice for days until he could do them in his sleep.

To the crowds surprise the dragon let Harry past her, watching carefully watching as he took only the fake egg, before he bowed to the Dragon thanking her deeply.

He then skipped back to the others, mainly Luna and Alice, and hugged them both.

Rita Skeeter tried to interview him.

Harry just smiled at her, while Luna told her that she looked pretty as a beetle and asked her if she was ever in that band, then they went of to celebrate Harry successfully performing of the Dragon Dance.

They left a stunned Rita and others behind them. 

Harry won quite a few points for that task.

He was also gained the admiration of quite a few females and a bit less males over his unique outfit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ The Yule Ball ~ ~**

Harry escorted Luna to the Yule Ball.

It didn't surprise anyone that knew them.

Albus escorted Alice to the dance.

No one was quite sure what to make of the odd duo.

Alice was actually looking like a crazy old woman at the time.

To every ones surprise, she and Albus were looking surprisingly good if eccentric together. 

Harry was not ashamed to say that he was glad that Luna was leading out on the dance floor.

She was by far the better dancer out of the two for them, even if they did create carnage by doing the twist and other rock 'n' roll moves instead of the waltz it was meant to be.

Others noticed interestedly that Alice and Albus also did some different dances, definitely not traditional for the most part.

Rita tried to corner Harry and Luna again at the dance.

Harry just let Luna do the talking for him as she had experience with the press and knew just what to say.

Poor Rita looked not very well after her interview, Luna and Harry led her over to Madam Poppy to look after her. 

But besides that Harry, Luna, Alice and Albus had a great time together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ The Second Task ~ ~**

The crowd looked on in shock as Harry who was wearing neon pink and neon green board shorts, flip flops (thongs to Australians), and a strange looking set of charms on a cord around his neck.

Alice was with him and she was looking through his bag of tricks to see if he had everything he was supposed to have in it as ordered by her and Luna.

He did.

Surprisingly he wasn't feeling the cold at all.

Then the setting was set.

And the contestants had to go rescue their precious ones.

Harry dove into the water and made his way down to the bottom of the lake.

The charms he was wearing were working as he had been told they would, as in he didn't have to worry about breathing underwater.

It was a lovely experience.

Harry wondered if Luna would like to join him on an underwater adventure at some time.

Upon coming across some of the water dwelling folks Harry offered them the objects that he was told to give to them.

They looked at the stuff, grinned happily, then guided him to where Luna resided.

Harry was unsurprised to see that next to the unconscious others, Luna was wide awake and happily conversing with several of the Merfolk.

Harry was drawn into their interesting talk and soon they were having a good old time.

Then they were shocked when suddenly, against their will, they were rising to the surface of the lake.

Waving hurriedly to their underwater friends, Harry held Luna's hands as they ended up back above the water line.

The crowd was shocked to find them pouting at the judges and complaining about them interrupting such an interesting discussion. 

Needless to say Harry didn't win any points for that round.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ The Third Task ~ ~**

Due to his lowest points, Harry had to be the last to enter the maze.

Not that it bothered him.

In fact he seemed quite cheerful about it.

And rather handsome again, although there were sighs of disappointment from the crowd that he was actually a lot more dressed up then he was in any of the others tasks.

He was wearing well fitting boots, a pair of trousers that were made of a tough brown material, a shirt made of a similar material, a black leather jacket, and a brown fedora, along with a whip attached to his belt and his back pack ever at his back.

He was told that this was the outfit that any explorer like him should wear.

As Harry had never seen Indiana Jones he was unaware of just where the outfit idea concept had come from.

He just thought that he looked rather dashing in it.

Waving one last "see you" to Luna and Alice, he made his way into the maze.

He went through it fairly quickly using tricks the Alice had taught him, and made his way to the end before the others.

Remembering Alice's last advice before he had left, Harry pulled out a special mirror from his bag out and ready, before grabbing the Tri-Wizard cup. 

The portkey worked, taking him to a graveyard.

Harry instinctively dodged the curses flung his way, before dropping the mirror after muttering a phrase.

Alice and a bunch of wonderland creatures began marching out of the mirror.

What happened next would become the stuff of legends, that is in Wonderland.

The Cheshire cat kept Harry company as Alice and company went to work. 

Before Alice was done Harry ended up port-keying back to the school.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **~ ~ The Ending ~ ~**

No one was completely sure just what exactly happened that day.

But that didn't matter, only the results of it did.

** (Harry & Luna) **

Harry ended up winning the Tri-Wizard cup, Luna uses it to place all sorts of bits and bobs in it.

After Hogwarts Harry and Luna get married, with a proven innocent Sirius giving Harry away to the Bride also known as Luna.

They went on to explore the world, Harry always wearing the outfit that Luna made him wear and having a real fun time of it.

Until they grew older that is and they went and joined Alice in Wonderland.

** (Sirius & Remus) **

Sirius was also in the band that played at the wedding reception, yes Stubby Boardman was once more playing with the band.

Sirius's return to the band renewed and even strengthened their popularity as the less repressed fans liked his wildness.

He traveled all over the world with Remus as his personal assistant.

Well that was until Sirius discovered some little known musical talents in his old friend.

Remus soon ended up joining the band and grew to be quite popular himself.

The fans loving that he was a werewolf.

Whenever they were in England Sirius would visit his favourite cousin Andromeda and would bring Remus with him.

Then one morning after a raging party Remus discovered that he had ended up marry Sirius's cousin 'Nymphy'.

Remus panicked over nothing as Sirius was delighted that Remus was now related to him by family, and Andromeda and Ted knew exactly how bull headed and stubborn their daughter could be.

Besides they liked Remus.

They liked him even more when he and Tonks ended up having a baby boy that they called Teddy after Ted, and who was thankfully not a werewolf although he had inherited his mothers metamorphmagus abilities.

** (Alice & Albus) **

And as for Alice and Albus.

Well with Voldemort finally completely gone and the world at relative peace once again, Albus decided that it was finally time to retire.

He said his goodbyes to all his friends and loved ones and left the school in the hands of Filius, then joined Alice as she went back to Wonderland.

And as he explored the new world of possibilities before him, he once again grew young once more and joined Alice in enjoying a lot more of what Wonderland has to offer.

And with Alice, well she rarely left Wonderland after that except for whenever she had another vision.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But those are tales for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Wow, I wrote this in 1 sitting, I once again apologize for how this one turned out. I don't know what I was thinking when I started it except that it was originally going to be a small story and ended up ballooning beyond my control.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Alice, the Mad Hatter, the Cheshire cat, the White Rabbit are other wonderland beings are from the Alice in Wonderland verse.  
> Luna, Harry, Albus, and other Harry Potter characters are from the Harry Potter verse.


End file.
